The Magnetic Flame Trilogy: Call Me
by BooksyTeacup
Summary: In the final installment of the trilogy, Erik has chosen to lay low with Clara in a home from her past as they wait out the ruling of Erik's actions during Apocalypse's reign. With Erik still in mourning, Clara tries to do all that she can to help the man she once loved but will they fall back into their old ways once again or will finally something good will happen between them?
1. Home Sweet Home

Clara shuddered as she fit the key into the lock as a knife drove into her heart. She closed her eyes and swallowed as she twisted it, unlocking the door, and let the door slowly swing open. Her heart hammered in her chest as she thought she would see the place as it was once before but she barely recognized it. The only thing that seemed recognizable was the building outside and even the flowers that stayed the same. They could remodel and paint the inside but Clara could still see what this place for that it really was; her last real home.

Erik's voice came from behind her, "Are you sure you want to stay here? We can go somewhere else"

"No" Clara swallowed, "I want to stay here"

Clara walked in as she couldn't help but look around, imagining all the times she was happy in the small house of hers. She could practically see her father running around, chasing her in the halls as the delicious food was being cooked in the kitchen. A tear ran down her cheek but she quickly brushed it off. Clara turned back around to see Erik looking around as if it was some sort of museum as well.

"You lived here" Erik stated.

"Before they took my parents" Clara mumbled.

Erik turned to her, "Have you tried looking for them?"

"The second I got out" Clara scoffed as she dropped down her bag, "But it was no use, I knew they were dead the minute they were dragged out of this home. I waited a couple of years until I got enough money to buy this house out as a renting home; of course, I had to pay of the fire damages that this home endured"

Erik raised an eyebrow, "Fire damages?"

"They didn't take my offer when I tried to buy them out of the house" Clara couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Should've listened"

Clara picked up the bag of groceries they had and went into the kitchen. She tried to put it past her mind on how different the whole place looked, even though she bought it, she never really went inside. Whenever someone mentioned possibly remodeling, Clara always agreed, hoping that the more it changed the more it wouldn't hurt.

"So what happened to the last people that used to live here?" Erik questioned.

"I didn't set them on fire if that's what you're implying" Clara remarked.

Clara didn't have to turn around to know that Erik was smiling before she continued, "They moved out and went back to whatever state they lived in before this one, the house was on the market for sometime and so far no one bought it so I kind of thought of this as a sign"

"Have you been in here since you've moved out?" Erik asked.

"Did you?" Clara turned back around.

Erik stopped and thought for a moment before he looked down and traced the serial number tattooed on his arm. He was silent for a moment but they both knew that the answer was no.

"I want to thank you" Erik told her, "You didn't have to let me stay with you and by all means, I probably shouldn't. Not after the way I treated you. I just… I need someone to be around right now. I lost everything and feel… powerless. I just don't want to be alone right now"

Clara stared at him before she nodded and said, "That's understandable. You can stay here for however long you want. You know that if you need something, you can always talk to me right?"

"Of course" Erik smiled as tears brimmed his eyes.

Clara couldn't help but glance down to his finger as Erik twirled his wedding ring around and around.

"Do you want to take the master bedroom?" Clara asked.

"No" Erik quickly shook his head, "It's your home, you should take that room. I'll have the guest room"

"Fair enough" Clara responded.

She picked up her own suitcase as Erik followed her to the stairs as they climbed them and went to the only other room in the house besides the master; her old room. Clara opened the door and nearly had to stop herself from doing a glance around as she noticed all of her girl toys, pink bed, and pictures on the wall were gone. Everything was almost as plain as a hotel room, lifeless in a way. Erik didn't seem to notice as he walked in and set his suitcase down on the desk and sat down on the bed. Clara couldn't help but find it weird and slightly uncomfortable to see a man that she's been yearning for decades sitting in her empty childhood room.

"Do you need anything?"

Erik looked up to her, "No thank you, I'm fine"

He looked up to her and gave her a warm smile and a nod before Clara turned and went to the other closed door. Clara stiffened up as she walked over to the door, half wanting to knock just to hear one of her parents to tell her to come in or not. Instead, she opened the door to the master bedroom and slowly walked over to the bed and plopped down her suitcase. A lump rose in her throat as she wondered what would have happened if they were still alive till this day.

"Are you alright?"

"Jesus, Erik!" Clara jumped out of her skin and spun around.

"I'm sorry" Erik waved up his hand in defense before he said, "I just had to ask, that's all"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?" Clara countered.

Erik gave a side nod before he said, "Technically yes, but I'm the one who's running away from my home, not trying to live in it"

"I'm fine" Clara nodded, "Just takes a little bit of getting used to"

Erik slowly nodded as his eyes drift off into a faraway look, almost as if he was thinking about something. She watched as his eyes filled up with tears as he tried to blink them away but that only cause a few teardrops to fall. Clara turned her whole body in his direction, making Erik quickly snap out of his stupor.

"Sorry" He roughly wiped away the tears, "I was just-"

"No, you don't have to apologize" Clara quickly told him, "You're in mourning"

"Right" Erik said as he tried to smile but rubbed his lips together again before he barely whispered out, "Excuse me"

Clara couldn't even nod before Erik quickly disappeared from her sight and down the hall. She couldn't help but follow him as she walked up to the closed door.

What she heard was truly heartbreaking.

Clara could hear Erik let out a loud sob as if he didn't care if Clara could hear him or not. She heard him whisper out two names over and over again as if it were some chant to bring them back. Her hand went up to the door as she placed her fingertips on it before she too felt a tear run down her cheek. She swallowed and opened her mouth to ask to come in when something overcame her and she froze. Clara didn't want to interrupt Erik anymore than she already had so instead she slowly made her way back into her parent's room and shut the door behind her.


	2. Morning Paper

She didn't know what would happen when Clara would returned to her childhood home. All she knew was that she wanted some place raw and familiar of a safe place before the harsh and brutal truth about mutants began. Being close to death with fighting Apocalypse made her realize that life was too precious instead of like a party how she used to believe. She hoped that Charles would have given her some sort of knowledge and insight to what she was going through but she would have had to ask for help first. That was something that she never really wanted to acknowledge even in her own mind.

Clara half expected that returning home would mean everyone else would too; both her parents, herself, and the youthful joys of being a child. Instead, she stood over the kitchen sink, finally able to look out the window without the help of her tiptoes. She glanced around at the backyard that looked so much smaller now. Clara remembered having nearly the whole yard to herself and loving being the only child, now she wished she had at least even one more sibling to relate to.

The sound of heavy feet coming down the stairs made Clara pop out of her thoughts as she quickly threw the dishtowel to the side. Clara turned to see Erik slowly making his way down, looking groggy from all the crying he did the other day. Clara tried not to notice the look of his sad, heartbroken eyes as she quickly picked up the two plates and walked over to the kitchen table.

"Good morning" Clara spoke up.

"Just… morning" Erik mumbled, "Nothing really too _good_ about it"

"I forgot how much of a morning person you were" Clara said sarcastically.

Erik groaned as he ran his hands over his face, "You don't feel drained from fighting?"

"No" Clara blinked, "Should I?"

"Maybe not" Erik glanced over his shoulder, "You can heal your wounds, maybe you can even stay at optimal level of health"

"No, I can't" Clara rolled her eyes, "I would've noticed that by now"

Erik turned around with coffee in his hand, "Really? Do you want coffee?"

"You know I hate coffee" Clara told him, "It makes me too jittery"

"What about naps?"

"I have too much energy to just lie down and sleep, didn't even like it when I was a little girl"

"Have you ever gotten sick?" Erik asked her.

"Never, I-" Clara stopped herself before she said, "Alright, maybe I do see your point"

Erik smirked as he took his seat at the small table, the coffee in his hands was so strong that Clara could smell it from where she was sitting. She tried her best to ignore it as she turned to her food and started to eat.

Erik reached over to the newspaper just as Clara moved it out of his grasp.

"May I see the newspaper, please?" Erik asked politely.

Clara cleared her throat, "I was going to read it"

"All of the pages?" Erik asked as he rose an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Clara let out a chuckle, "I wish! Which one did you want?"

"The world section" Erik answered.

"I was actually going to read that section" Clara quickly told him.

Erik glanced over and studied her before wiping his mouth and leaning back, "What's in the paper?"

"Nothing" Clara glanced over to the newspaper with her hands spread over it.

Erik just shook his head, "You know you're a terrible liar"

Clara turned to him, "It's not good"

"It never is" Erik told her.

She sighed as she dragged the paper over to him as he picked it up and opened to the World's section.

" _Erik Lehnsherr: Friend or Foe?_ " Erik turned to her, "That's what you were trying to hide from me?"

Clara sighed as she muttered between her teeth, "Read more"

Erik turned and started to read as the silence suddenly became the loudest thing in the room. Clara glanced over as she saw Erik's jaw tighten as he continued to read the article. Of course she knew they were going to make an article about him but she never thought it would be something so… cruel. She heard clattering all around her and looked up to see nearly everything that was metal was trembling as if it were an earthquake. Clara glanced over and gasped when she nearly got hit by a fork.

"Erik!" she shouted.

Erik slammed down the newspaper and everything stopped as he tried to even out his breathing, "I **did not** kill them"

"I know" Clara told him, "The people that **matter** know. Charles has seen this and will do everything in his power to let out the true story. Just don't do anything reckless right now, that's exactly what they want!"

Erik huffed and shook his head, "The true story is that because of my grief I nearly destroyed the earth and everyone in it"

"But because of you, it didn't" Clara reminded him, "You saw what was going to happen and stopped it before Apocalypse could achieve what he wanted"

Erik shook his head, "Doesn't matter, I'll be back in the Pentagon by next month"

Clara stayed quiet for a moment before she said, "What would your wife tell you?"

Erik looked up to her, almost shocked at what she said. He opened his mouth to say something but then rubbed his lips and sighed. He picked up his coffee and put it to his lips and took a long sip. Clara could only watch as she tried to pretend that it didn't hurt her to mention Erik's wife.

Erik said, "She told me that I saved a man before the cops came to my house… before they threatened to take my daughter if I don't turn myself in… and they killed them anyways"

Clara blinked back the tears as she said, "I'm so sorry"

"I am too" Erik gazed his grey eyes on hers, "She wanted me to do the right thing and they killed her anyways"

"You came too far to turn back around and prove these people right" Clara pointed down at the newspaper as the paper burned and quickly turned to ash, "Do it for the good of your family"

Erik shook his head, "You changed, Clara"


	3. Dear Friend

As much as Clara wanted to remain hidden, it didn't seem possible with a wanted man for unanswered crimes. Erik couldn't even turn on the television without seeing his face, hearing the news of his family, or even turn on the radio where there normally would be music all day long without hearing his name. Clara watched the man carefully as she wondered with millions of people saying his name and spinning lies would be enough for him to snap into his old ways. It took her some time, but now she has seen the clarity in her ways and knew only one thing that she would dread once more. If Erik started to lash out at humans once more, she will have to stop him.

She didn't expect a call from the mansion so soon but who wouldn't be nervous of how Erik would react. When she first picked it up, she thought that she would hear Raven's voice on the other line but it wasn't. Instead, it was Charles and just hearing his voice even after 24 hours gave her a wave of relief. It was almost as if her best friend had left the country and hadn't heard from them in two months when suddenly a postcard finally comes through.

"Hello Clara, how have you been?"

"Don't you mean how has Erik been?" Clara corrected him.

Charles chuckled before he said, "I was actually thinking about the two of you and thought that whomever picked up the phone first, I would be completely fine with"

Clara couldn't help but smile before she said, "I'm fine, Charles"

"You don't sound fine" Charles replied back.

"No, I suppose I'm not" Clara glanced back but she already knew that Erik was holed up inside his room yet again, "I really don't know what to do with Erik right now, I just wished he stayed there for you to help him through this tough time"

"But he didn't choose to be with me, he chose to be with you" Charles reminded her, "Erik has always been complex with his own emotions, even he has difficulty processing them. I read his thoughts while he was leaving and he knew that even though he felt safe between you and I, he would be more looked after with just you around him"

"Looked after?" Clara questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

"I have family members calling every 35 minutes asking about the news report of how the school blew to pieces and now suddenly it's back in functioning order" Charles explained, "Some aren't that all convinced and actually want to drive by and have a little face to face talk with me"

Clara cringed, "That's never good"

"They're just concerned" Charles told her.

Clara wondered how Charles could see the good in possibly everything, it almost amazed her. She knew with his kind of power, she probably would be the opposite and just completely give up on humankind. She oddly found his faith somewhat satisfying to hear.

"So some of the students had brought up an interesting fact"

"And what's that?"

"You left with only a couple of days left before your birthday"

"Seriously?" Clara shot back, "The world literally nearly caved under all of our feet and they're thinking about how I disappeared before my birthday? Typical teenagers"

Clara lounged her head back as Charles said, "All the more reason to celebrate this time of year, we all nearly _died,_ _ **I**_ nearly was lost in the minds of one of the oldest mutants there ever were"

"That sounds slightly disgusting" Clara told him.

Charles continued, "The point is, we never know when is going to be our last day on earth and having such a close experience should've woken up something inside of you"

"It did" Clara responded, "It made me scared for my life and now all of a sudden I don't want to be that youthful spirit everyone there thinks I am. I've always joked, had fun with the kids, and even let some of them slip with breaking a few rules but that was _before_ Apocalypse"

"I'm not saying come back and pretend everything is all perfect once more" Charles told her, "Maybe go out with Erik and help him get his mind off of things"

Clara picked her head back up from the back of the couch, "What?"

"I know Erik is still grieving" Charles began, "I felt how much it devastated him and I know he most likely is in his room right now but that's the thing. Make him want to live once more, go out on a hike, see a sport event, dance for all he cares! Just make him start to live life once more"

Clara bit her lip before she said, "What if he goes back to his old ways? Before he met his wife"

Charles was silent for a moment as he too pondered on what to do when the Erik she remembers returns. Clara glanced back over to the stairs as if to expect him there before she turned and stared back at the empty fireplace.

"Then you'll know what you'll have to do" Charles said in an ominous voice.

Clara swallowed as she said, "I was afraid you might say that"

"Listen, I hate to leave the conversation like this but my class starts in five minutes and I have to head on over there" Charles told her.

"Of course" Clara nodded, "Thanks for calling"

She could practically hear him smile as he said, "Anytime, Clara. Next time you should call"

"I will" Clara promised as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Goodbye, dear friend"

"Bye"

She hung up the phone and sighed as she ran her hands up and down her pants.

Clara turned back to the stairs and wondered on Charles' advice as she slowly got up and made her way over to the stairs. Her heart beat faster and faster as she slowly walked up the stairs, wondering what she should say to him. She tried to calm herself down and thought that maybe she should try something small, like the morning runs she usually does but then quickly shook that one off. Clara knew more than anyone that Erik hated to wake up in the mornings and would even groan if he felt Clara get off the bed. Maybe he could settle for an evening walk instead.

Clara went to the door and raised her hand up as if she was prepared to knock but then stopped. Something told her to open the door in which she did but slowly. She peeked in to see Erik was sleeping soundly on the guest bed with a locket displayed out next to him. She could tell by his swollen eyes that he cried himself to sleep yet again.

Clara slowly made her way over to the locket and noticed that one was of his wife and the other was of his daughter, both beautiful. The pang of jealousy that she had felt over the years drowned into sorrow as she remembered hearing about their tragic death. She glanced back over to Erik who looked so peaceful, but even she knew that the horrors will still creep back to him even before he opens his eyes.

Clara turned and with a heavy heart, slowly closed the door to Erik's room. She knew he had to get out and move on from his grief but today is not the day for that.


	4. Tension

Clara couldn't find much to do around the house so she went out on a run instead, realizing now that this was her first run since she moved back into her home. She only stayed around the block as a little kid but running more than she would when she was little seemed to bring back hazy memories of being in the back seat of her family car. She always was amazed at how her parents could find their way back home from wherever they all went out together before she even knew what muscle memory was. Before she knew it, Clara had rounded around and saw her home within sight as she realized that her legs were tired, lungs fully expanded, and sweat was dripping down her brows. She didn't stop running until she opened the front door to see Erik sprawled out on her couch with a book in hand.

"How was your run?" Erik asked.

"Good" Clara said, breathlessly.

"Is something wrong?" Erik questioned.

"No, why would there be?" Clara asked him.

He nodded over to her, "Because you haven't moved from that spot since you came in"

Clara quickly made her way into the kitchen to her water bottle, "Oh, well, I was just surprised. I haven't really seen you out unless you need to eat or take a shower"

"It got cramped in that room" Erik told her, "No offense"

Clara shook her head, "None taken, what are you reading?"

"Fahrenheit 451" Erik answered.

"Sounds boring" Clara told him.

"That's because you never actually sit still for five minutes" Erik turned and gave her a mischievous look, "Besides, running sounds like more hell than reading"

"What are you talking about?" Clara walked over and plopped herself down on the armchair and placed her feet up on the footrest.

"Who actually _**likes**_ to run for fun?" Erik argued, "You're literally miserable the whole time with your body being in pain the next day"

Clara rolled her eyes, "That's because you haven't run in a long time, maybe ever since you've found a way to levitate"

Erik gave a side nod as she continued, "You literally can run away from your problems whenever you like. The feeling of your body physically getting stronger is probably the most exhilarating feeling I have ever felt. Plus there's more benefits than just reading"

"That you can tell" Erik commented.

Clara took a swing of her water and relaxed into her chair. Erik had turned back to his book for a moment as he rubbed his temple over and over. She couldn't help but feel the urge to ask how he really was, with his grief and everything. Still, knowing herself, she always had a tendency to say things at the wrong time.

"Stop it"

"What?"

"Analyzing me" Erik looked up and stared at her, "I can practically feel you listing me"

Clara huffed, "Sorry, I just don't know-"

"What?" Erik closed his book and watched her as she tensed up and muttered, "I don't know how to just _be_ with you"

"Right" Erik said as he blinked in surprise, "There has to be a time when we were just-"

"Friends?" Clara couldn't help but laugh, "Has there ever been a time?"

Erik pondered for a moment before he said, "A time that we've forgotten"

Clara deeply inhaled as she said, "Wonderful"

"You think I'm using you again?" Erik asked.

Clara scoffed, "Kind of! You did last time for my hospitality when everything was great"

Erik shook his head, "I didn't tell you to leave"

"No, but you told me to go to Poland" Clara snapped, "And like the little lovesick puppy I was back then, I just followed through with it with no question in mind! And yet you knew that would happen!"

"I needed a place to lay low and you were the only person I knew was exactly where they were going to be" Erik told her.

"That makes me feel special" Clara scoffed, "You know, Erik, you sure have a hell of a way of saying thank you"

Erik stared at her with hard cold eyes that she's only seen once or twice in her life and knew that whatever was going to come out of his mouth next wasn't going to be pleasant to hear before Erik tossed his book aside and leaned in to rest his elbows on his knees, "You know what? Let's address the subject that _**really**_ is bothering you?"

"And what's that?" Clara challenged.

"That you're upset that I ran off, found another woman, and had a family with you" Erik blurted out.

Clara made a face as she yelled out, "What?!"

Erik continued, "You're upset that I gave everything that your heart desired to Magda, my wife, and all you did was sit and wait for me to come back into your life again. I know you too well, Clara, I know you wait. Just like you always do. You probably even snuck into the future to see where I was or when we were going to be meeting each other once more. Don't deny it. You called yourself a little lovesick puppy when you still are-"

A hot flash of anger swelled up inside of Clara as flames came alive within her hands as she thrust them to Erik, not aware of how upset he made her. He hissed and yelled out in pain as he grabbed a pillow and quickly put the fire out that was burning on his chest. Erik had gotten up and glanced down to the hot pink flesh that could be seen from his burned off shirt as he tried to gain back his breathing.

Clara glared at him as she said in a low voice, "How dare you come into my home and insult me the way you did. You don't know me, Erik, you never had. All you cared about was getting your fix of sexual activities with me and that was that. Being at Charles' school has taught me a lot of things that could surprise you: like not holding back when someone has threatened me. Even you, so I would watch myself if I were you"

Clara got up from her place on the chair and walked away over to the stairs, feeling almost like a wave of both relief and frustration had hit her at the same time. She had only got halfway up the stairs when Erik finally turned back around to face her.

"You're not kicking me out?"

"Not yet"

Erik seemed almost shocked at this as Clara turned back around and disappeared from sight before he turned back to the kitchen to take care of his burned skin.


	5. Vulnerable

She wished the feeling of overpowerment would've stayed with her for a little while more, but almost an hour later, the things Erik had said finally took a bitter hold on her. Apart of her wanted to do what Erik thought she would and toss him out of her home but then she couldn't. A small part of her knew that Erik was still grieving and didn't mean the things he said, or so she hoped. Clara didn't know how their conversation escalated that far up ahead and a part of her wanted to say she was sorry for burning him. But the bigger part of herself was shouting into her head that Erik had deserved it.

Clara hadn't seen Erik throughout the rest of that day, nor did she want to. The house seemed to echo off the sounds of his feet and the door whenever they passed by her room. That night, she only made herself dinner and ate it in her room. Clara wouldn't have been surprised if she had seen him once again that she would send another fireball hurling in his direction.

As much as she didn't want this to happen, her mind kept reeling with what he had told her. How he seemed to have assumed that she had sat around and waited for him. That was the part that hurted her the most from their conversation.

Clara has had her fair share of boyfriends while being a teacher but they always never seemed to last. One way or another, something would go wrong and she would call it quits.

She wondered if things would've been different if she had held onto her last boyfriend just long enough for Erik to see that she has moved on… sometimes.

The next day seemed somewhat inevitable, Clara had gone through her own usual routine as if nothing had happened. She would have assumed that Erik would've locked himself up in his room like he has ever since he had gotten to her house but when she opened the front door, it smelled of food. Clara froze in place as if she didn't know who was the person in the kitchen making dinner. During her runs, Clara never brings a water bottle because she finds the weight distracting. The worst part is that she always leaves her water bottle out on the counter before she leaves to go on a run.

With a big, deep sigh, Clara walked into the kitchen as if nothing was wrong. She picked up her water bottle and took a long drink from it before she finally glanced down and noticed a huge plate of food. At first, she thought it was Erik's and turned to look over in his direction but then she noticed he was eating from another plate. From the moment she stepped into the kitchen, he had stopped reading the newspaper and turned his attention onto her.

"I am terribly sorry for the things I said" Erik began, "It was completely uncalled for and out of line. I don't know what overcame me the other day but you must believe me when I tell you that I am sorry. I never should've said those things to you. Do you forgive me?"

Clara leaned on the counter, "It's a big thing to forgive, don't you think?"

"I know. By rights you should still be angry at me" Erik stopped himself before he continued, "Probably still are, you never forgive people over night. Just know that what I said, I regret every word that came out of my mouth"

"Which part?" Clara spat out.

Erik stayed quiet for a moment before he said, "The part about us… how I gave another woman everything you wanted instead of you. It wasn't right to say any of that. You deserved better, especially when you opened up your home to me"

"Why didn't you?" Clara asked, "Give me a chance in a relationship, give _us_ a chance, I want to know"

"Because of what we are, Clara; mutants, always the most feared in the world we live in" Erik told her, "Because if we ever were together, we would've been taken in the middle of the night just like our parents when we were young"

"You didn't even want to give it a chance" Clara told him.

"Because being with me is the worst case scenario for anyone" Erik replied back.

Clara took another drink of her water as his comments lingered in her own mind. She was shocked at how much he was revealing to her right now. Clara was still angry with how Erik said those cruel things to her but also didn't want to hold this sick feeling inside of her for long.

Clara turned to him, "Did you honestly believe it was going to be that easy?"

Erik shook his head, "No, but I knew you had to hear everything before your grudge settled in any deeper than it already has"

"Anger makes you say some hurtful things" Clara commented, "So does grief"

"You had no right to be at the end of those insults" Erik confessed, "Not after all you did for me, even before what happened with my family. You've done most things than anyone I have ever met; you were by far the most loyal person I had ever known"

"Not so sure about that" Clara said, "I was just hopelessly devoted to you"

"It never went unnoticed" Erik said, "I just want you to know that"

Clara finally lifted her eyes from the ground and looked over to Erik who had so much sincerity in his eyes. He usually broke the graze but when she realized how long she was looking into his eyes, she tore them away.

"I'll leave you to enjoy your meal" Erik said as he got up.

"Erik, wait" Clara let out.

Erik stopped halfway to the sink and turned back around to her.

Clara felt at a loss of words as she didn't know why she stopped him before she mumbled out, "Thank you"

Erik seemed confused as he said, "For what?"

"Saying all of that" Clara told him, "I know that it's not one of your strongest suits; opening up to someone like that. I just want you to know that I appreciate you apologizing to me and confiding in me"

Erik stiffened up before he slowly nodded back to her. Clara couldn't believe how nervous she actually felt now knowing all the things that Erik had told her. Usually he would put mutants on top of a pedestal but when it came to becoming romantically involved with one, he feared the worse. Flashbacks of the two of them seemed to quickly replay in her mind as she remembered a few times where she would see him inching closer to her and then the next day, he was gone. All this time, she thought she was being used when really, Erik was trying to stop his own feelings for Clara.

"I didn't know you knew that" Erik told her.

"I'm a female" Clara couldn't help but roll her eyes, "I can't help but notice every little thing about you"

Erik couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she did the same. It felt good to smile and laugh again and actually see a genuine smile on Erik's face. The smile and laughter had hit his eyes like the few times he was vulnerable with her. She picked up the plate that was behind her and gave another nod.

"Thank you" Clara told him once again.

"I hope you enjoy it" Erik said, "Probably isn't as good as your cooking but I'm sure it will do"

"All I know is that bad cooking to me means when I'm sweating, in pain, and reeling in my bed" Clara walked over to the table, "And if that happens, you're never allowed in the kitchen ever again"

"I will sure to keep that in mind"


	6. Need for Change

Clara walked along the gravel trail as she eagerly looked around at the wilderness around her. Everything seemed almost smaller now that she was back as an adult wandering around these trails. She used to take to these trails when she was a teenager just to give an excuse to stay out of the orphanage. Sometimes, she didn't want to go back but knew she had no choice. This simple trail always made her feel like she was miles and miles away from society.

Sachuest Point hike was one of the many places where she felt helped her through her grievance of the loss of her parents. The waters were so calm and relaxing, plenty of people but not a lot to be so crowded, and it just being so quiet. Clara took in a deep breath as she ran a hand through her blonde ponytail. It felt almost like a welcoming call to be with only a few select people on the trail.

It was almost as if the trail was telling her in nature's way a thank you for stopping the world's end. Even in Erik's way also as a few citizens have reported seeing Erik fighting Apocalypse with a bunch of "anonymous mutants". The White House was now in a tight held meeting of what to do with the nation's villain after he stopped world domination.

Clara turned back around to see Erik was not too far behind her, taking his time in looking around at the scenery. He wanted to leave the house but also didn't want to go on a hike that included strenuous distances.

She knew exactly where to take him the second he said that.

Clara turned back around as she heard chirping echoing in the sky. She quickly picked up her binoculars and watched as a bird flew across the sky, singing out his song. She followed it with her goggles until she could barely see the bird. Clara brought down her binoculars and looked out at the water before taking in a deep breath. The briny scent of the water filled her nose as she could feel it cleansing her entire body.

"It's so peaceful here" Erik said.

Clara nodded, "I'm glad things haven't changed since I was here"

Erik shook his head, "Of course you came here when you were younger"

"Of course" Clara repeated, "Because this was my first hiking spot"

"Really?" Erik scanned the atmosphere before he said, "Well, it is pretty easy. How did you find it?"

"My first attempt of running away" Clara began, "I had a bad day at school and didn't want to return to the orphanage so I left on a bus. I didn't care where I went just that I wanted to get out of there and randomly picked this spot. It was the first beautiful place I found since…"

Clara swallowed and took a step down the trail as a brisk wind picked up and whipped her ponytail around. She hasn't talked this much about her parents as much as Clara did ever since they drove back to Rhode Island. It felt almost like she wanted to but also didn't want to reopen old wounds and relive memories. Sometimes she couldn't stop herself from even mentioning something that happened here.

"It's a great place to get away from society" Erik called after her.

Clara glanced over her shoulder and gave him a small smile, "Thanks"

Erik slowly came up to her and started walking before he said, "Nina was a mutant"

"Really" Clara turned and looked up at him, surprised, "What was her gift"

"She could talk to animals and control them if she wanted to" Erik smiled brightly, "She would spend hours outside just trying to find one to talk to and by the time I got home there would be at least 20 outside"

Erik chuckled, "I had to draw the line somewhere because after awhile, they all wanted food from the kitchen"

"Should've known" Clara shook her head.

She turned and looked up to Erik as she realized that he still seemed troubled from bringing her up but almost wanted to. He glanced over to her and immediately smiled once again before picking up his face to the sky. Clara rubbed her lips together as she prayed that this question won't send the wrong message.

"Do you still want revenge after what happened to them?"

"Of course I do" Erik said without a moment's hesitation, "But everyone who was involved is already gone. The policeman and the witnesses; they're all dead. All that's left would be their family members but I don't think I could do that"

Clara looked up as Erik took in a deep breath, "Something has changed within me. Back then, the Erik you remember, would've gone on a bloodbath without a moment's hesitation. But now, whenever I even have the slightest will to do such a thing, I think about their wives and children. How I had a perfect family and yet it was ripped apart from me. I couldn't bear any person the kind of pain I've been through"

"So you've finally learned it" Clara had to say.

"Learned what?"

"How to love"

Erik looked down to her, "And when did you learn how to change?"

Clara smiled, "When I got my first actual job at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters"

Erik couldn't help it but wrap his arm around Clara's shoulder and drag her back down the path. Clara automatically placed her hand around his waist as they continued on, knowing they were changed individuals.


	7. Surprise

Clara never knew how much she needed to get out to go on a hike, even if it was just an easy one. The next morning, she felt so rejuvenated that she could've just stayed in her bed all day. She had opened her eyes to the light gray filter that the sky had shone through as she gave a very long stretch. Clara turned and glanced to the clock but noticed that it was blocked by something. It was a card leaning on the clock with her name scribbled on it.

Her heart both leaped into her throat and sank to the bottom floor at the same time. She thought back to all of the times that Erik had got up and left without saying goodbye. Even now, she could think of him driving around anywhere but here as she stared at the card. The only difference this time was at least he had the decency of leaving a note behind.

Clara slowly sat up in her bed, her eyes never leaving the card as she wondered if she should open it or not. Already this little note has upset her whether she looks at it or not. She decided to be mature about it and leaned over and took the card away and held it in her hands.

She closed her eyes and counted to ten before she opened up the envelope, wondering what it said. Clara pulled out the card and opened it up to a simple writing with a red rose displayed next to it and rose petals drawn as decoration.

 _Happy Birthday, Clara_

"You forgot, didn't you?" she jumped as she glanced over to the doorway.

"It just randomly came up" Clara confessed.

Erik made his way over to her bed and sat down on the edge, "I believe you said that fighting the first mutant makes you not realize how close to death you really are. Right now, let's not think about it; open your gift"

"What?" Clara asked.

"I got this for you" Erik handed her a small box, "I made a little pitstop while getting groceries the other day"

Clara shook her head, "Erik, you didn't have to"

"I **wanted** to" Erik placed the small box on her lap, "Open it"

Clara chewed the side of her lip before she picked up the box and opened it up to reveal a necklace. She gawked as she instantly recognized it as her own birthstone of aquamarine dazzling bright at her. She picked it up as she realized that right next to the stone had a small tag with an inscription on it. When she brought it close it easily read _doll,_ his nickname for her that was only proof that he cared about her more than random women. Her heart fluttered as she looked to Erik who was watching her closely.

"Thank you" Clara told him, "It's beautiful"

Erik gave a small smile before he said, "I would've put down _Ember_ for your mutant name but then I felt that it would remind you of what happened last month so I settled for a better approach"

"Doll is great" Clara nodded, "It'll remind me of who gave this to me"

"That name always stuck with you" Erik told her before he licked his lips and said, "I never called anyone else that"

Clara blinked as she asked, "Not even your wife?"

"No" Erik said with a faraway look on his face before he blinked himself right out of it, "Anyways, hurry up and get ready. I know you have a lot of things to do in the morning so I scheduled it for a lunch time setting"

"Scheduled what?" Clara asked.

"Our get-together with Raven, Charles, and Hank" Erik said as if Clara should've known all along, "Happy birthday"

Erik leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheekbone, almost having Clara gasp at the notion. The feel of his lips on her skin gave off a forbidden warmth in her chest, something she thought was buried deep within her. Still, she couldn't help but feel as if she wasn't the only one. She could've sworn that Erik's lips lingered on her skin a moment longer.

Clara nodded, "Thank you, I'm really excited to see them"

"Probably not as excited as Raven" Erik commented, "She couldn't stop going on about being the new teacher at the school"

Clara stiffened, "Right, the school… I hope she didn't turn it into a base camp or something"

"What could she do besides train them to becoming Super Soldiers" Erik rolled his eyes, "She knows when people have had their limits"

Clara couldn't help but laugh as she noted, "You'll be surprised"

Erik shook his head as he finally got up from her bed, "Hurry up! We're supposed to be driving halfway to meet up inbetween and I don't want us to be late!"

* * *

"Happy birthday, Clara!" came the first sound she could hear before she noticed her three friends sitting around the table.

Clara beamed as she said, "Thanks! Sorry we were late"

Erik dragged in the rear as he said, " _Someone_ believed she could cover double the distance in half the time"

"I almost did too" Clara shot back as she sat down in an empty seat for her.

"Hello to you too, old friend" Charles told Erik as he gave him a small smile and said, "Charles"

Hank picked up a box and handed it over to Clara, "This came from the students"

"What is it?" Clara asked, surprised as she took the box in her hands.

"Just something that they put together on their spare time" Hank said before handing her another gift, "And this one is from me"

Clara shook the gift, "Really?"

"Don't shake it!" Hank let out, "Please, it's fragile. I left a note explaining what it is"

"Right" Clara said as she put it in the pile, "Of course your gift is semi dangerous"

"But mine isn't" Raven got out of her seat and walked around the table and placed hers in Clara's lap before she gave the woman a big hug, "Happy birthday!"

Clara chuckled as she said, "Wow, what's gotten into you?"

Raven quickly straightened up, "Nothing! Just that it's been awhile since I've actually celebrated someone's birthday, is all"

"And whose fault might that be?" Charles asked.

Raven rolled her eyes and gave Charles a swat on the back of his bald head as he let out a chuckle. Clara couldn't help but smile as she reached over and ran a hand through Charles' bald head making the man instantly brush her hand away. Clara couldn't help but giggle as she straightened back up.

"I have to say that the bald style is doing nice on you" Clara told him.

Charles sighed as he said, "Well, it seems a tad bit permanent"

Erik glanced up from his menu, "I beg your pardon?"

Charles nodded, "Not one speck of hair has grown since Apocalypse's failed attempt on transferring over"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Clara apologized.

"Don't be" Charles shook his head as he placed his hand on hers, "The children believe I look more like a professor now"

Raven quickly straightened up, "Oh, speaking of which! Your classes are completely awesome and the Danger Room is well put together"

"Don't forget to tell her what her beginner's class did" Hank mentioned to Raven.

Raven quickly became animated again as she turned and started to ramble on about her class as Clara felt all of a sudden out of place. Between Charles, Raven, and Hank they had plenty of stories of her previous life and one she seemed to miss.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes" Clara nodded as she turned to Erik.

He didn't seemed convinced as he said, "Are you sure?"

"It's my birthday" Clara winked, "I cheated death to make sure I get to celebrate it one more time"


	8. From the Past

Clara had finally gotten to the point of opening the mysterious shoebox that the students had given her. The second she opened the box, her heart swelled at all the momentos that filled the small capacity. Some were things she had forgotten to pick up at the school, some were little gifts, but most were pictures. She remembered for her first semester, they had to take a lot of pictures to promote her class as well, soon after that it just became a nice treat to have a camera around at the mansion. Some were memories while others were of her students she had left behind with pictures of them and some action pictures.

A smile brightened up on her face as she realized that one student that was struggling with her class had beaten his goal as he held up his time card with a proud smile on his face. Another was of the winning team of capture the flag standing on the pile of the beaten opposing team. Even Raven appeared smiling in some of them as they took a group photo by the obstacle course that seemed almost new and improved. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy from missing out on all the fun.

A noise from down the hall made Clara look up from the box as she got up from her bed and go to the door. She opened the door just a crack before listening in and hearing something downstairs. She deeply inhaled as she bravely walked down the stairs, keeping to the shadows as she made her way over to the room.

Before she turned the corner, Clara lit up her hand with a fireball before turning around into the room just as the lights flicked on. She let out a groan as she shielded her eyes before lifting up her hand once more.

"Clara, it's me!" Erik yelled out.

"Geez, Erik!" Clara yelled out, "What the hell? It's 12:20, what are you even doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep" Erik looked at the fireball in her hand, "Are you going to be putting that out anytime soon?"

Clara formed her hand into a fist as the fireball extinguished from her hand.

"I thought you were a burglar" Clara commented.

"Well, lucky for me, I wasn't" Erik turned back to what he was doing, "Otherwise, you probably would've set someone on fire, had to bring them to the hospital, and explain how he got burned while hoping the person doesn't rat you out"

Clara rolled her eyes, "Still scolding me, huh?"

"I take pleasure in it" Erik said as she could only imagine the smile on his lips.

"What are you doing in here anyways?" Clara asked him.

"I've always wanted to know what was in here" Erik waved out his hand, "And now I know"

Clara craned and looked over his shoulder before she gawked and ran around him, "Dad's records!"

"So these were your father's" Erik put together.

"Yes!" Clara took out one and examined it, "How did they find it? I could've sworn that I looked up and down this whole house and couldn't find this blasted machine and his box of records! I thought I would never see them again!"

Erik walked back over and nodded to the open furniture, "I just opened that and rummaged around and found this, your dad definitely had a great taste in music. I've always wanted to invest in one of these"

Clara smiled as she could remember hearing the music blaring from the garage as he worked on his car. He would turn it down if it bothered anyone but for the most part, nearly everyone loved hearing the tunes. She flipped through the old vinyls as she remembered hearing each and every song and even if he was done playing the music, he would come waltzing in singing at the top of his lungs. Clara didn't realize how many memories she cherished and held dear to even after all the down's she had to face. She wondered if her parents were still around if they would still be living right in her childhood home or if they were proud of the woman she turned out to be.

"Let's put one on"

"What?!" Clara turned to him.

Erik nodded eagerly, "Yeah, why not? I haven't heard some of these songs in a long time"

"But it's late" Clara motioned to the clock, "Shouldn't we be going to bed?"

Erik turned to her, impressed, "The woman I know, would've have cared if it were midnight or four in the morning, she would've been up for anything if it meant a fun time, even if it was just to listen to old songs"

Clara twisted her mouth into a tight knot before she said, "Alright, if you want to play dirty then one song. After that I'm going to bed"

"Sounds good to me" Erik smiled.

He quickly turned and placed a vinyl on the record and set it up, the music blared out, making Clara jump as she was even surprised it still worked. Erik turned back around to her and held out both of his hands. She looked up at him before placing her hands in his before Erik quickly spun her around and started to dance. Clara let out a squeal as Erik continued to dance and laugh with her as she couldn't help but also be overwhelmed in his contagious enthusiasm and dance along with him to the beat of the music.


	9. Warning

Clara stirred awake as she felt a dull pain in her neck as she squirmed. She realized that her pillow wasn't under her bed before she realized she wasn't in her bed at all. Her eyes opened and immediately got the bearings of the office room all around her. It suddenly dawned on her that she had fallen asleep while listening to music with Erik. Clara glanced down and saw his arm draped across her waist as she was aware of him breathing into her hair.

She slowly turned around until she could see him clearly behind her. Erik's mouth was slightly parted as his breathing came peacefully and slowly. The last thing she remembered was both of them lying on their backs talking about the meaning of a song that was on. Clara hadn't realized how tired they both were or even when she had closed her own eyes.

The phone suddenly rang making Clara jump just as Erik opened his eyes. She quickly sprang to her feet as she left the room. Clara gripped onto the phone before she glanced over her shoulder upon answering it.

"Hello?"

"Did you see the newspaper by any chance?" Raven asked.

"No, I didn't get the chance to" Clara felt her shoulders slump down as she felt slightly irked by the sudden call.

"Really, you usually check it" Raven said, "Anyways, they want to question all of us about what happened in Cairo"

"What?!" Clara let out, "Why?"

"To see if Erik's intentions were really 'pure' or not" Raven explained.

Clara rolled her eyes, "Seriously? How did you figure this all out?"

"By the newspaper" Raven said slowly as Erik came into the kitchen, "Honestly are you even listening?"

"Why didn't they ask us without contacting the papers?" Clara asked.

"I'm not too sure" Clara could see Raven shrug as she said, "Charles thinks it's because they want the people to be informed and all of that, too big of an accident to keep under wraps"

"Figures" Clara sighed, "When are they supposed to come?"

"Any time within the next couple of days" Raven informed, "Good thing I called you, huh?"

"Yes, thank you" Clara said as she could hear someone talking to Raven in the background.

"I got to go" Raven let out, "My morning class is about to start"

Clara gave her goodbyes as she hung up the receiver and folded her arms over her chest. She turned back around as she noticed that Erik was watching her closely.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked.

"We're going to be called in to be questioned of your actions" Clara answered.

Erik rolled his eyes as he let out a hiss, "Of course… blame the world's catastrophe on the one you can see"

Clara turned to him, "Erik, that's not really what's happening. They want to know if they should drop the charges or not"

"Is it though?" Erik challenged, "They blame me for my family's murder, the world's end, and probably other things amongst them. I'm America's monster that they are looking to put down"

Clara opened her mouth to argue against it but Erik had already turned around and left her with those words hanging by a thread.


	10. Afraid

Clara tried to reason with Erik but he seemed no use to listen to a word she had to say. She could tell that this was hurting him but she didn't know what to do. Slowly she could see the old Erik emerging, the one who hated humans with every fiber in his body. Instead of this exciting her, this scared Clara more than anything. She knew that at this point, he would do nothing but leave death and destruction behind him.

She wished that all of this was just a sick joke but when she went to pick up the morning paper, there it was. It wasn't even a small article at all, it almost covered the whole page with Erik's picture as Magneto at the White House years ago. Even she had a reason to scoff at the paper at how bad of an image that they painted on him. Clara quickly burned the paper before she entered the home.

"Where is the newspaper?"

Clara walked past Erik, "In ashes outside"

"Why would you do that?" Erik let out, "I wanted to see it"

"Honestly there is nothing left to see" Clara told him, "You wouldn't have liked the article anyways"

"You could've let me judge that on my own" Erik said as he followed her into the kitchen.

Clara just shrugged, "Well, I can't make the newspaper appear out of ashes"

"So what did you not want me to see this time?" Erik crossed his arms over his chest, "What are you afraid of?"

"What makes you think I'm scared?" Clara asked.

"You avoid letting me see anything when it comes to something about Cairo" Erik pointed out.

"Could you blame me?" Clara challenged.

Erik narrowed his eyes before he said, "What are you talking about?"

Clara sighed, "What happened in Cairo was by far the scariest thing I have seen in awhile. When I first saw you at the mansion, it scared me because I barely even knew you. You praised Charles as a friend and in a blink of an eye you kidnapped him in front of us"

"I was under the influence of Apocalypse" Erik argued.

"No!" Clara yelled out, "You weren't, don't even try it! You were grieving to the point that you nearly killed your best friend"

"And you don't think I regret that?!" Erik shouted back.

Clara didn't know what to think as she turned and threw the rest of her water into the sink and walked past him. When she turned to climb the stairs, she wasn't surprised to see Erik was following close behind her. She tried to quickly bound up to her room and close her door but Erik was right behind her thrusting it open and entering into her room.

"Get out" Clara told him.

"No, I need to know something"

"What?"

"Are you scared of me?" Erik asked.

Clara turned to him, "What kind of question is that?"

"You've never acted like this around me before" Erik said as he took a step closer to her, "You're almost distant and avoid talking about Cairo"

Clara glared, "It was traumatic for us all. The world nearly ended, students were put at risk, and we all almost died. I've never been around such things like that"

"But were you afraid of-"

"Yes! I am afraid!"

Erik seemed almost shocked and taken back by what she said, close to hurt but not quite. It took him a moment to recuperate after what Clara said as she just stood awkwardly in her room.

Erik whispered out, "What are you afraid of?"

"That you'll go back to what you were" Clara shrugged, "Or possibly turn into a darker version of what you were"

"You think I will start killing again" Erik said.

Clara couldn't find the words to say anything but just nodded her head.

"I'm not going to" Erik told her.

"How would I know that" Clara asked.

Erik turned to her with more hurt in his eyes that Clara regret what she had just said, "Because you know _me,_ Clara"

Clara shook her head, "I know you as the villain, I've never seen you as the hero"

"Maybe to everyone else but I kept you in a different part of my heart" Erik nodded to the necklace she forgot she was wearing before he turned and left.


	11. Investigation

Ever since then Erik and Clara have been avoiding each other. Clara didn't know what to say and Erik didn't know what he could do to make it better. When they were in the same room it was only the niceties of strangers that they used together. Eventually the day came for Clara to go in and be interviewed at their local police station. It was only then did they even had a conversation with one another.

Erik only glanced up and said, "So it's today"

Clara nodded, "Yes, at 3:30"

Erik took this chance to look at Clara thoroughly before he said, "You look nice"

"Thank you" Clara said as she leaned on the counter, "Have to look presentable for those blue collared jerks"

Erik smirked, "You never liked cops or lawyers"

"Could you blame me?" Clara waved around her home, "Cops came and took my parents away and lawyers convicted me to the orphanage"

Erik stayed silent and slowly nodded as the quietness seeped in between the two. Clara looked around the vast room before she picked up a glass, poured herself some water, and went and joined him in the living room. Erik seemed surprised that she even went over to sit near her but decided not to say anything. Clara took a long sip as she glanced up at the clock and counted down the minutes until she had to go to the station.

"I'm sorry for the making you go through this" Erik suddenly said, "You and the others shouldn't have to"

"But we do" Clara told him, "You did save us so it's the least we could do. Besides, I would gladly tesitfy for your name"

Erik looked up, "Really?"

"Of course" Clara couldn't help but smirk, "Anything to stick it to the cops"

Erik sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry-"

"Can we not talk about that?" Clara asked, "I just put on makeup and I don't want it to run down to my chin by the time of my appointment"

"Fair enough" Erik told her.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting us" the officer said.

"Thanks for not arresting me" Clara shot back.

The officer looked up and stared at her as Clara gave off the same stare. He chose to not say anything but exchange a weary glance with his partner before unpacking his briefcase. Clara sat straight as if nothing that she said was wrong or out of place.

The other officer cleared his throat, "We're here to ask a series of questions residing to the Cairo incident and Erik Lehnsherr better known as Magneto"

"You don't mind if we record this?" the first officer asked.

"Go ahead" Clara said.

The first officer said, "What is your name?"

"Clara Sloan" Clara answered.

"And what is your relation to Erik Lehnsherr?"

"Up in the air" Clara scoffed before she noticed the serious looks on the officers before she said, "Friends a couple of years back, before his assassination attempt"

"And you were an accomplice" one said.

Clara turned to him, "Excuse me?"

He continued, "You were reported as one of his acomplice's in the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants"

"Oh yes, I was affiliated with him in there" Clara told them.

"So you knew him when he killed, am I correct?" the other said.

"No!" Clara let out before she said, "Well, whenever I was involved it was just vandalism and what not, no one died whenever I was involved. I'm sure it says that in your records somewhere"

"Yes, it does" the first one responded, "But has Mr. Lehnsherr killed before?"

Clara bit her lip before she muttered, "Unfortunately"

He leaned in, "Care to tell us what was the first possible killing for him?"

Clara stiffened before she said, "A man named Sebastian Shaw was the first I ever heard, another mutant"

"Was there a reason?"

"He was saving the world from a nuclear war" Clara told them.

The officers looked up from their papers before glancing over to one another. Clara couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as she knew she said the right thing.

"He saved the world?" one repeated.

Clara nodded, "Shaw was going to use the nuclear energy to cause world abomination, have only the strong survive"

"What's the difference from Lehnsherr?" one asked.

Clara sighed, "Shaw just wanted the strong to survive; mutants rule the world and humans be slaves"

Clara continued, "Erik believed and fought for mutant rights and freedom to express themselves instead of hiding"

"And he thought that killing the President 10 years ago would do just that" one officer asked.

"That was because he was planning on moving forward with some kind of sentinel that would kill all us mutants" Clara let out, "You'd be terrified too if your own leader was plotting against you on human soil"

"That was because he was attacked" the other argued.

"Okay, what are we talking about?" Clara asked as she leaned into the table.

"We're talking about Erik Lehnsherr, better known as-"

"Magneto, yeah, I know" Clara finished, "But you're not _listening_ to everything that I have pointed out"

"Listening to… what?" one of the partners said as he looked over to his comrade.

Clara stared at them blankly before she let out a short huff as she realized she was going to have to spell it out for them.

"Erik isn't the bad man whatever you claim it to be" Clara clarified, "He is a protector"

"He instilled fear in nearly everyone just a few weeks ago" the assertive one argued.

"That's how you perceive it; a human" Clara argued, "Erik found out about the nuclear crisis and stopped it, he heard about the sentinels being passed as an act and went to stop who was responsible, **and** when he found out about Cairo he did what no human could do and defeat the person responsible"

"Then why did he kill the Poland police, his wife, and child?"

"He didn't kill his wife and kid" Clara rolled her eyes, "Someone found out at his work about his powers and told the authorities, his daughter freaked out because she didn't want her father to be taken away from her and in the chaos the policeman accidentally killed the mother and child"

"Chaos? Are you saying that she was also a mutant?" one officer asked.

Clara turned her attention on him, "Does that scare you?"

"What about his work? They didn't deserve to die that way" one officer countered.

"That's because it wasn't him" Clara said, "They were found in the dirt, empacted, no ounce of metal was found within them"

"So Erik went from a vengeful rampage to a savior within 24 hours, why?"

Clara thought for a moment before she said, "Because he was one of the most mysterious mutants we will ever know"

* * *

Clara slammed the door more than she wanted to as she marched over to the kitchen. She took out a beer and immediately opened it before she drank it like it was water. She slammed down to bottle and leaned her hands on the counter and ducked her head down. Her head was still spinning from the investigation and not in a good way. Everything that the police said angered her as she wondered what the others said.

"So I'm guessing it went horribly wrong" Erik's voice came from in front of her.

Clara sighed, "Maybe on my end"

"Why's that?"

"My impulsive words might've been the first words" Clara mumbled.

"Would've expected nothing less" Erik told her.

Clara looked up to him, "You're not scolding me for it"

Erik shrugged, "I've scolded you enough on it, it's getting exhausting"

Clara scoffed and shook her head as Erik made his way into the kitchen and opened up the fridge door. Clara turned around and watched as he too took out a beer and opened it. She took hers over to the high stool chairs by the counter. Erik turned and followed her and sat down and took a long sip.

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Of the final saying" Clara asked, "It's supposed to be in two weeks"

"Oh yes, I am" Erik told her, "I don't even know what country would take me in"

Clara watched him as she said, "You've gone incognito before"

"This is different" Erik mumbled.

Clara slowly nodded as she realized that he was right. He always had a place to go to in case something was pretty heated but now he couldn't. This was going to be viewd worldwide and no matter what the outcome, everyone's eyes will be on Erik.


	12. Judgment Day

Two weeks flown by a lot faster than normally would. At least for her, Erik seemed to feel like it was eternity until to final day. She couldn't possibly know what he was putting himself through but she tried to be there for him as much as she could. The authorities couldn't tie down where Erik was so they decided to do a public hearing. This suited Erik more as he paced around the living room as Clara fidgeted.

"Will you stop?" Clara asked, "You're making me nervous"

"You would be nervous too if your head was under a guillotine" Erik shot back.

"Don't be so dramatic" Clara mumbled.

"Dramatic?!" Erik turned to her, "Clara, if they say I'm guilty they will come breaking through this door for me"

Clara shot up, "No they won't! They've done it once but they won't do it again! I will burn Providence to the ground if they do that"

Erik stared at her for a moment as fire burned inside of her eyes, challenging him. He chose to back off as he knew that he overstepped a boundary. Clara slowly sank down to the couch as Erik turned and looked outside the window. He tried to take in as much as the neighborhood he could before he found out if he was a free man or a hanged man.

Clara said from behind him, "Come sit down"

"I can't" Erik answered honestly.

"You had friends testify for you" Clara told him, "You will be fine"

"But what about the witnesses" Erik asked.

Erik turned to Clara as he noticed that her question seemed to have scared her as well. She must've been thinking about it as well otherwise she would've had a comment for it. Erik slowly walked back over to the couch and slowly sat down next to her.

"It will be fine"

"Thank you for saying that" Erik placed his hand on her knee.

Clara stared down at the hand on her knee, wondering what to do with this notion. Before she could think anymore of it, Erik took his hand off of her knee and rubbed his hands together.

"When are you going to turn on the TV?"

"Is there a way to stop time?"

Clara stiffly smiled, "Afraid not"

"I guess we'll have to turn it on to see my fate"

Erik quickly picked up the remote and flicked it on as fast as he could to reveal the White House.

The female reporter stated, "We're live here at the White House to know the notorious villain Magneto's fate after he stopped a worldwide attack"

"Here we go" Erik mumbled.

"It'll be fine" Clara breathed out.

Erik nodded, "Let's hope so"

"Do you have a plan if things go south?" Clara asked.

"Get out of here as soon as possible" Erik told her, "And stay as far from you as possible"

Clara turned her attention to him, "What? Why?"

"Because I've already put you in great risk for hiding out here" Erik told her.

"You've done it before" Clara fought back.

Before Erik could argue any more than he already did an applause came from the tv directing both of their attention to the screen. The President walked up with other world leaders in tow as they waved to the crowd. Clara shot up and grabbed onto Erik's hand whether for his support or hers, it didn't matter. Feeling her skin warmer than any other humans seemed more of a comfort than anything right now as he stared at the television. His throat tightened as he realized that he wasn't ready to hear what was to become of him.

"Good morning" The President greeted.

Clara let out a shaky breath as she whispered, "I'm here for you, Erik, always have"

"I know, I thank you for that"

"Please be seated" Mr. President continued, "We have much to discuss"

Clara could feel Erik's grip on her hand tighten as everyone did as the president said. He turned and looked back at the Vice President along with the other leaders as well. One man did a solemn nod to the president as she wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He turned back around to address the crowd as he gave a curt nod.

"As many of you know, we're very lucky to be alive today" the President addressed, "What happened worldwide has stunned us all but witnesses have shocked us as well. People have reported Magneto being at the sight of most conflict"

"I wonder what part" Erik mused.

"Everyone has known how Magneto has been at sight's where most mutant activity is involved and this is no different. He has been at the Nuclear Crisis in Cuba, the assassination attempt right where we are standing, and in Cairo" he paused, "But what doesn't add up to most people is that some witnesses have said that he helped instead of fought against humankind. Just after his family was murdered and he was appointed at the scene of not one but two crimes in Poland"

"Get on with it already" Clara let out through gritted teeth.

Erik stiffened up, "I don't think this will go too well for me"

Clara shook her head, "Have some faith, Erik"

He continued, "This has been put under serious investigation with none other than the best people to determine this outcome. Whether it is projected as mutant-hating or mutant-loving this subject, we've done what we believe it right. Not only did we thoroughly looked through the evidence but asked more people; mutants and humans alike to report what they saw. Therefore we have come to the conclusion of the sentencing of Erik Lehnsherr as we know he is listening right now. He is not only proven innocent but all charges are dropped from USA and Poland"

"What?!" they both yelled out.

"You're a free man!" Clara cheered.

Erik smiled from ear to ear, "ALL charges are dropped"

"Hell yeah they are!" Clara screamed out.

Clara couldn't help it but leaped up into Erik's arms as her legs wrapped around her waist. Erik laughed as they completely ignored the President as he explained why they thought this was the right action. Clara squeezed her arms around his neck tighter as he continued to do the same with her back.

"You're a free man, Erik" Clara whispered.

"I can't believe it" Erik responded.

Clara looked at him as she smiled, "See? Nothing to worry about!"

Erik reached up and placed his hand on the back of her head, leaned in and kissed her deeply. Clara was frozen in the moment as she realized that her lips had molded into his before they quickly departed.

"I am so sorry"

-Clara shook her head, "Um, it's fine"

Erik replied, "No, I should've asked"

"Erik?" Clara asked, "Mind on putting me down now?"

"Yes" Erik almost dropped her to the floor as she put as much distance between them, "You're uncomfortable now, aren't you?"

"No! Just we got caught up in the moment, that's all" Clara waved it off.

Erik quickly nodded, "Yeah, didn't know what other way to celebrate, right?"

"You know what?" Clara suggested, "Why don't you phone Charles and I'll think of a proper way of celebrating"

Erik froze for a second before he said, "Okay, that's a good idea. I will do that"


	13. Wide Range of Emotions

Clara dazed out as she ran the little tag of her necklace up and down the chain as she stared at the red covers of her bed. She didn't know whether or not it was her that initiated the kiss or if it was Erik but one thing was for sure, her feelings for him were still there. Her mind danced around the detail where she didn't even hesitate when he leaned in and kissed her. She kept telling herself over the years that she didn't harbor any feelings for him. Now it felt like Clara was slapped with cold water as she realized that Hank was right, he was a disease and her feelings will always lie dormant for him.

She glanced up from her bed as she heard heavy feet approaching the door. Her breath stopped as her heart became light as she realized that Erik's footsteps had stopped just outside her door. When she thought that he would knock, his footsteps slowly went down the hall to his room. Clara breathed out as she wondered if she really was disappointed in him not knocking on her door or just grateful nothing escalated.

Her eyes went over to the clock as she wondered if it were too early to say that she was tired and that she wanted to go to bed. Of course, no one her age would fall asleep at 8:30 and stay asleep until the next morning. She closed her eyes and sighed as she kept on repeating that it was only for the best.

"He didn't mean anything by it"

A knock suddenly came at the door, "Can I come in?"

Clara shot up straight as without warning she let out, "Yes"

Erik slowly opened the door as he took her in, already in her pajamas, curled up in her bed. He tried to ignore how surprised she looked to see him come in so he just walked close to her bed and stayed standing.

"I hope you aren't hiding from me now because of what I did"

"No, well, I mean, yes" Clara shrugged, "It's a tad bit confusing"

Erik nodded as he mumbled, "It was an impulse"

"Yup" Clara said as she got up from her bed, "Won't happen again"

"I'm not so sure about that" Erik replied back honestly.

"We can't because…"

"Because what?" Erik retorted.

Clara couldn't find any words as she turned and did another shrug before she noticed Erik walked up to her.

He stopped dangerously close to her as she could feel his breath dance around on her face. Her hand took on a mind of it's own as she brought it up and slowly began to stroke his face. Erik closed his eyes as he savored her gently touch as her fingertips studied his face. When they finally trailed down to his lips, Erik moved them together and gave her fingertips a gentle kiss. Clara swallowed as she let them linger on his skin before he slowly opened his eyes and gazed down to her green orbs.

Clara cupped his face and slowly brought herself up and kissed him on the lips once more as Erik wrapped his arms around her waist. Her breathing quickened as flashbacks ran over of their sexual relationship with one another. This time though felt different, he wasn't rushing her as he always did in the past, he was taking his time and savoring her. Clara placed her hand on his strong arm as he gently lifted her up just slightly so that way they could lay down on her bed.

Her hands worked to the bottom of his shirt as she pulled it over his head. Clara ran down her hands over his abs as he took off her nightgown as well. He buried his face into the crook of her neck as he started to kiss, bite, and massage her skin with his tongue.

She realized then that she was already working on taking his pants off, knowing for some reason that she should say no but couldn't. She didn't want to as she felt how hard he was for her as he pinned their lower bodies together, making her moan.

And then Erik entered into her, making Clara gasp and lean her head back as she felt him inside of her once more.

Erik slowly moved his hips in and out of her as she turned her face into his and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back with just as much intensity as he entered deeper into her. Clara moaned as her hand reached out and grabbed onto a handful of blankets right next to her. Erik let out a small moan into her ear, she heat of his breath sending shivers down her spin. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he thrust deeper and faster into her, making Clara let out his name.

This was different from all of the times that they had sex before, usually Erik wouldn't want to be this close to her, opting for positions to keep her at arm's length if he could. But now Erik was the one holding her close, kissing her deeply, and calling out her name. The notion ran Clara wild as she leaned her head back and opened her eyes. All she could see was Erik's hand on her headboard as his thrusts became more powerful and pleasurable.

Clara moved her eyes over to Erik who watched her face contort in pleasure before he leaned down and kissed her again. He traced his tongue on her lips as she allowed him to snake his tongue into her mouth as his thrusts became deeper and quicker. Clara gripped onto her hips as Erik let out a groan, wanting to remain in but at the last second, pulled out of her as he ejaculated on her sheets.

Clara ran a hand through her hair as she collected her thoughts as Erik rolled over next to her. She was in the middle of catching her breath when she heard something quite off from Erik as she turned.

Erik covered one hand over his mouth as tears ran down the sides of his face.

"Are you okay?" Clara asked.

Erik nodded as he whispered out, "I'll be fine"

"You still miss your wife" Clara told him as Erik let out a sob before she put in, "I'm sorry"

Erik could only nod his hand before his face scrunched up once again as he let out another sob. Clara watched him for a while as she suddenly felt horrible for letting this continue. She blinked back her own tears as she turned and pulled the blankets back as she opened up her pajama drawer. Clara rummaged through the drawer as she tried to find another nightgown so that way she could leave the room so Erik could process his emotions alone. She finally found one as she sat up to pull it over her body.

Erik's hand touched her back as he asked, "Where are you going?"

"Figured you wanted me to leave" Clara told him.

"No" Erik let out, "Stay"

Clara turned around and looked at his still sorrowful eyes before he whispered under his breath, "Please"

Clara felt torn but she slowly moved back into her bed and moved close to Erik. He wrapped an arm around her as she sank into him. She nestled her head next to his as he cradled their hands together. Clara felt a teardrop slide down her nose as she chose to ignore it so that way Erik wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Is this okay?" Clara asked.

"Yeah" Erik nodded as he did his best to smile at her as he stroked her hair back, "This is nice"


	14. Change of Pace

When she was younger, she thought the night Erik would actually make love to her would come the best morning ever. Clara would roll back over to him with a lazy but loving smile and kiss him slowly as she gazed into his eyes. She often wondered what secrets he might tell her as he whispered to her in a husky voice. Clara always imagined that he would tell her how long he loved her and how he couldn't stand to be apart from her anymore. She always used to think that the next time he played his flirtatious games would be one layer off of his onion heart.

So why did she feel so torn about this? Why did she feel like she's been somehow cheated on in this love affair? Clara wasn't expecting to wake up with a hole drilled into her heart like it was her that lost the loved one. Out of all the mornings she's woken up in this house, this one was the most miserable.

"Morning, doll" Erik's voice said behind her, slicing her heart even more.

Clara turned around to him, "Hey"

"What are you planning on doing today?" Erik propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her.

"The usual" Clara told him, "Go on a run, go into town to get some groceries, find something new to do in this town"

Erik smiled, "You can never sit still for a minute"

Clara watched as he picked up her hand and gave it a kiss before he said, "You mind if I do some work in the shed?"

"What are you planning on doing?" Clara asked.

"Making a cupboard or something to put in here" Erik waved around the house before he said, "I want to thank you for last night. I forgot how much I missed being with you"

Clara let out a short laugh, "Yeah, it was very intense"

"It always is with each other" Erik commented.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips before he got out of the bed, feeling more used than ever before. She propped herself up on her pillows and watched him as he put on his clothes that were strewn over the floor. When he turned back to her, she immediately recognized the look he was giving her.

"That's what I was afraid of" Clara said as she too got up from the bed.

Clara peered through the blinds at the shed in the backyard, she could hear drilling from even up in her room. Erik hadn't come in since lunch as he was hard at work with God knows what in that shed.

This was the first time she had seen him not holed up in his room or sprawling on the couch all day.

Clara turned around and looked over to her bed where her suitcase was laying, closed shut and ready to go. More than half of her was screaming for her not to do it, to stay one more day and see what happens. But a small glimmer that was never there even after all the years he came back was telling her to leave. It was that small whisper that she had decided to listen to instead. Clara felt like it proved to even herself that she was finally more mature about this and was finally listening to what she wanted.

She knew the look Erik had given her was no mere coincidence, she had seen it as plain as day. The old Erik was back, the one who loved to play games and use her to his heart's desire. Maybe seeing him in his most vulnerable position had caused him to act this way but one thing's for sure, she had to get out before it was too late. She just didn't have the heart to kick him out of her own home.

Not that she didn't mind, she had other safe houses strewn around, Clara owed it to him to give up this house to him. Even if it mean this house being her childhood home. Clara slowly walked over and picked up her suitcase, it feeling heavier than it actually was.

As much as Erik was like a drug to her, Clara was the same to him in a way. Now that she had opened up to him sexually, she knew Erik would be back for more.

Even though it hurts, Clara had to move forward and see what comes next because if she kept rereading the same chapter in her life, it's never going to change and she would be stuck in the same sorry situation which she didn't deserve.

So with a heavy heart, she walked down the stairs, part of her hoped that Erik would come through the door now and see what she was doing. But the reality was, he wasn't even going to. Clara took out her key to the house and stared at it for a long moment. A lump rose in her throat as she realized what she was giving up and not just her first love. One more time, she glanced around the house as she could hear her mother's laughter and her father's music playing in the back of her head.

Leaving this house in Erik's hands would possibly be the best thing that she could do. He knew how much this home meant to her and would never destroy it. At least she hoped he wouldn't. Clara looked up to see Erik had passed through the window of the shed as he was busy picking out what tool to use next.

"Goodbye, Erik" Clara whispered, "You will always be my first love"

"Hey, Clara!" Erik yelled out as he came in, "You should see the furniture I made, man, I have a-"

Erik suddenly stopped as he listened in at the stillness of the home. Something seemed off as he realized that it was close to dinner time and Clara wasn't in the kitchen. He just thought that she probably had a late evening run and was in the shower now.

"Clara?" Erik yelled out as he walked over to the living room, "You up there?"

He listened intently but couldn't hear the water running as he turned and noticed the car was still in the driveway.

"Where the hell-"

Erik's sentence got stuck in his own throat as he noticed a set of keys on the table. He walked over to them as he recognized the first one was the keys to Clara's car but the second one was the house key away from the bunch. Erik closed his eyes and sighed, he didn't need to wonder what this meant, he's done this to her before. Every time he walked out on her, he would leave the spare key separate from the bunch. He just didn't think she would leave so suddenly.

Erik turned and ran up the stairs, "Clara?"

When he entered her room, he immediately went to her drawers. Just as he suspected, the drawers were empty and the suitcase was gone. He tried to find any trace of her left but it almost as if she was a figment of his imagination. There was absolutely no trace left of her in this room.

"Damn it!" he hollered out.

He grabbed onto the sides of his head as he kicked the corner of the bed before closing his eyes. Erik couldn't believe that Clara would just randomly get up and leave, it wasn't in her nature. His eyes opened on their own as he reminded himself that he's known her probably the longest of anyone of her friends.

"I know where she will go"


	15. Gone

Erik leaned close to the corners of the mansion as he watched the students pass by without a second thought. He couldn't help but notice how fast everything seemed to have gone back to normal as he scanned the crowd looking for someone in particular. There were a few looks from other students who quickly leaned in and talked about him with a huge rush as if he was some kind of celebrity. Erik tried not to notice as he made his way over to a closed door and waited to as if he had no clue whether or not to knock. He cleared his throat as he knocked on the wood before placing his hands in his pockets.

"Come in"

Erik opened the door, "Hello, old friend"

Charles glanced up from his papers as if he wouldn't believe it until he saw Erik standing at the door. A wide smile appeared over his lips as he wheeled himself out from his desk and around it as Erik smiled and closed the door.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise" Charles beamed, "I knew Clara couldn't leave this semester without giving a proper goodbye"

Erik stopped, "Clara?"

"She's probably outside right now giving them a run for their money" Charles chuckled before he nodded, "I meant that both figuratively and literally"

"You mean to say that Clara isn't here?" Erik asked.

Charles turned to him as he suddenly noticed the look on his face, "Should she be?"

"I was hoping so" Erik let out a frustrated sigh as he went over to the window.

"Did something happen to her?" Charles asked.

"She left" Erik answered, "Packed up her things and took off, left the keys, left the car. Almost like she didn't exist. I want to find her, Charles. Can you help me do that?"

"With Cerebro" Charles pieced together.

Erik turned back to his friend, "Exactly"

Charles shifted in his chair as he turned to Erik who was piercing his grey eyes into him.

"I'm going to tell you something that I told her years ago" Charles said, "It appears to me that Clara doesn't sound like she's in any danger. If she was, I would've used Cerebro within a heartbeat but it just sounds almost like a broken record between the two of you"

Erik squinted his eyes, "How do you figure?"

"Well, Clara wouldn't tell me any details but when she mentioned you, she said you had a habit of coming to her and then disappearing very suddenly" Charles tried to explain.

"But she's never done that to me" Erik sighed before he let out, "Because I wouldn't allow her to"

A knock came at the door before it opened to reveal Hank in his blue fur form as he nodded to Charles with a stack of papers. He turned and almost seemed just as stunned to see Erik standing there as Charles did a moment ago.

"Erik" Hank said, "When did you-"

"I'm looking for Clara" Erik quickly told him, "Have you heard from her?"

Hank exchanged a glance from Charles before he said, "No, I haven't, why is something the matter?"

"It appears to be that she randomly packed up her bags and left" Charles clarified, "Erik was just curious of her whereabouts"

"Oh, she does that all the time!" Beast scoffed as he walked over and placed the papers down, "Here's the reports you need to send out from my class"

"Thank you, Hank" Charles said as Hank waved a goodbye over to Erik before leaving.

Charles stared at his friend before he finally let out a small chuckle, shook his head and continued to laugh.

Erik asked, "What's so funny?"

"Not funny" Charles wiped his eye, "Ironic. Nearly eight years ago, Clara came knocking on my door demanding that I use Cerebro to locate you when you disappeared on her and now the table's turned for both of you. No matter what happens, the two of you are on this endless cycle of doomed romance for one another"

Erik stayed quiet for a moment before he said, "I've never met a woman quite like her… she is fierce like the fire she creates"

* * *

Later that night, Hank came into his room after working on his experiment, he sat down on the bed and let out a long sigh. A thought suddenly came to his mind before he picked up the phone and dialed a number. It rang four times before someone picked up, "Hello?"

"You were right" Hank said, "He did come looking for you here"

He could hear Clara sigh as she said, "Told you that he would. How did you handle it?"

"He only wanted to talk to Charles about you" Hank explained, "He stayed a couple of hours and hung out with Charles until 8 o'clock and then he left"

"Interesting" Clara said but even Hank could tell she didn't mean it, "Thanks for helping me out with this house, Hank, I'll leave when I find a new place"

Hank smiled, "You don't have to do that. I've known you for nearly 10 years now, you're like family to me, stay for as long as you want"

"Thanks" Clara smiled into the phone as she played with the cord, "I can't believe you actually lied to someone"

"To be honest, he should've worded it better" Hank told her, "If he asked _have you seen her_ instead of _have you heard from her_ I might've given a different answer"

Clara couldn't help but let out a laugh as Hank joined in as well. She didn't realize how much she missed talking to Hank until she snuck into his lab early evening a couple of days ago. He seemed stunned but also willing to help her out on getting Erik off her tail. Without hesitation, Hank gave her the keys to his old apartment that he sometimes goes to whenever he wanted to get away from the classes, grades, and students.

"I should let you go now" Clara said, "I'm not an idiot, I know it's probably graveyard hours there"

"I should probably get some sleep" Hank admitted, "But if I don't see you around, Clara, stay safe"


	16. Soundtrack

_**Call Me- Shinedown**_

 _ **Dance With the Devil- Breaking Benjamin**_

 _ **What It's Like- Everlast**_

 _ **Over and Over- Three Days Grace**_

 _ **The Sound of Silence- Disturbed [live]**_

 _ **If Today was your Last Day- Nickelback**_

 _ **Wrong Side of Heaven- Five Finger Death Punch**_

 _ **Diary of Jane- Breaking Benjamin**_

 _ **The Crow & The Butterfly- Shinedown**_

 _ **Bother- Stone Sour**_

 _ **Break- Three Days Grace**_

 _ **Behind Blue Eyes- Limp Bizkit**_

 _ **Wanna hear the soundtrack?**_ _Go to my bio and there will be a link to my 8tracks account where you'll be able to hear the album!_


End file.
